As thin film transistor liquid crystal display (simply referred to as TFT-LCD) technology develops and industrial technology advances, production cost of a liquid crystal display device has been falling gradually, and manufacturing process thereof has been improving. At present, the liquid crystal display technology has become a mainstream technology in the field of flat panel display technology, and meanwhile, due to its own advantages, the liquid crystal display device has become an ideal display device both at the market and in viewers' hearts.
With the gradual increase of living standards, consumers place greater demands on display devices, and three-dimension (3D) stereoscopic display is gradually coming into view. Compared to common display technology, 3D stereoscopic display technology can enable a display image not to be confined to the plane of a screen, but to become stereoscopic and lifelike, so that viewers feel as if they were personally on the scene and experience stronger visual impact. Therefore, 3D stereoscopic display devices of high display quality become an ideal option for users. Among them, autostereoscopic display gains a large amount of popularity due to its exclusive advantage that viewers can experience a stereoscopic effect without wearing 3D glasses. Techniques for realizing autostereoscopic display include many methods such as parallax barrier, lenticular, directional backlight, liquid crystal lens and the like.
The liquid crystal lens method is a technique in which two substrates arranged oppositely and with twisted nematic liquid crystals filled therebetween are used to form a 3D conversion panel. As shown in FIG. 1, rectangles filled by different patterns in FIG. 1 represent electrodes 7 applied with different voltages, the electrodes 7 form a gradient electric filed in a conversion panel 1, and the twisted nematic liquid crystals rotate under the action of the gradient electric field. Since twisted nematic liquid crystals at different positions are subjected to different electric field forces, rotation directions thereof are different, which makes a refractive index distribution of liquid crystal molecules present an effect of multiple lenses (that is, equivalent to lenses of liquid crystal lens). In this way, an image of current viewpoint is projected to a corresponding field of view, and 3D stereoscopic display is thus realized. The liquid crystal lens method not only has the advantages of capability of performing 2D/3D conversion and high transmittance, but can also easily achieve adjustment to the best viewing distance due to adjustable focal length of the liquid crystal lens, so as to achieve an effect of tracking stereoscopic display with naked eyes, thus becoming the most promising stereoscopic display technique.
Currently, the liquid crystal lens method has been applied to display devices which need relatively large visual distance, such as televisions and the like. However, with the development of portable mobile product technology, portable mobile products (such as mobile phones, PADs, palmtop computers) have been increasingly involved in people's life. Compared to televisions, portable mobile products only need relatively small visual distance, and thus it has become a new development direction for current stereoscopic display devices to develop stereoscopic display panels with small visual distance and applicable to portable mobile products, so as to bring 3D stereoscopic enjoyment to consumers using the portable mobile products.